tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ixazaluoh Janaab Pakal IV
(ancestor, deceased) |master = |servant =Rider |mentor = |student = |debut =Las Vegas Holy Grail War |leitmotif = }} Ixazaluoh Janaab Pakal IV (イクサザルオジャナアブパカルIV, Ikusazaruo Janaabu Pakaru IV) is one of the participants of the Las Vegas Holy Grail War, holding dominion over her , Rider. A descendant of the highly revered , her parents deemed her to be the successor to the throne, one that which would bring the Mayan Empire back from its dormancy, and subsequently make it the powerhouse of the . However, despite the ambitions that her family has been working on for centuries, Ixazaluoh has different plans. She instead prefers to study everything that there could ever be studied. An accidental candidate for the Las Vegas Holy Grail War, she has used this opportunity to get the Holy Grail so she can return the World to the Age of Gods, believing that Magecraft falling so lowly is a major sin of humanity. Personality Relationships History Magecraft While possessing two very distinct types of Magecraft, Ixazaluoh possesses spells from her family's Magic Crest. However, she makes usage of few of them, despite how beneficial they are to her, deeming them unimpressive, or simply that she's "learned all she could from them". One spell she makes potent usage of is an Age of Gods variation of Transference of Consciousness that allows her to split off portions of her personality into her Familiars, or in her case Mystic Codes, allowing for her to remotely control several at any given time, even if she's not currently active in controlling them. She possesses all Five , making Ixazaluoh an Average One. Ixazaluoh also is in possession of 98 Magic Circuits, holding 4 at a below average standard, 19 at an average standard, 72 at a quality standard, and 3 at a standard that is far higher than quality standards. Dough Magecraft Dough Magecraft was one of the first Magecrafts that Ixazaluoh came into contact with, primarily due to needing it for her Origin. By using simple bread dough, that which she stores within the pouches she has on her, or simply hiding it within her robes, she manipulates it and encases it around her target, preferring it when they're in a weakened state, or just because they are too weak to resist it anyways. She begins to compress the dough upon her target, causing for them to slowly be killed as their body is turned into puddy, mixing with the dough. After the target has officially been killed off, she proceeds to eat it, accumulating all the information that person possessed into herself via her Discovery Origin. Mechanical Magecraft Perhaps her most important type of Magecraft, Mechanical Magecraft is a Magecraft that mixes the science of Magecraft with the sciences of the common man, primarily focusing within the technological side of it. It is through this Magecraft that Ixazaluoh creates the majority of her Mystic Codes, where they are a robotic Magecraft creation that can either be put into an auto-pilot like status, or a manual one when she uses her Transference of Consciousness spell. By usage of her Origin and her Sorcery Trait, she is able to further enhance these Mystic Codes by bestowing upon them concepts such as Elements, Magic Circuits as part of their matrix, Origins and even Magecraft Spells. Origin Initially, Ixazaluoh's Origin was Assimilation (同化, Dōka), one that allowed her to simply assimilate, be it knowledge or otherwise. However, the exact capabilities of this Origin are unknown, as some time in her life, due to the Origin, Assimilation eventually evolved into Discovery (発見, Hakken). Discovery functions off of the concept that the owner is akin to that of a walking supercomputer. Knowledge becomes a concept that Ixazaluoh is able to gain rather easily, almost as though she were assimilating it into herself. At a basic level, the Origin has a concept that's similar to a Servant's Skill, allowing for her to figure out the information of something she fixates her sight upon via the most minute details. This also would allow her to have an easier time telling the difference between reality and illusions, but it would take her more time than normal for her. However, what Ixazaluoh would argue is the most important part of the Origin is that it allows for information to integrate into her, becoming part of her. When using this Origin in conjunction with her Dough Magecraft, where she ultimately turns a target into food, she is able to gain concepts such as Elements, Sorcery Traits and even Origins into her! However, some of the things that have become integrated into her end up being classified as copies, instead of being the real thing, because a body is unable to hold more than one of it, such as Origins. As such, in this situation, the Origin becomes inactive, making it useless to her in this state. Sorcery Trait Ixazaluoh possesses her family's Sorcery Trait of Transference (転入, Ten'nyū). The Sorcery Trait essentially allows for Ixazaluoh to transfer things that belong to her to something else, be it living or non-living. There does not seem to be any sort of limitations to what she chooses to transfer over, as she holds the ability to transfer her Origin, Elements and Magic Circuits. The weakness of this, however, is that once that portion has been transferred away, she would have no way to reclaim it. Mystic Codes Xtabay Xtabay is one of Ixazaluoh's Mystic Codes, operating as a roaming Mystic Code that has the capabilities of acting on its own, producing its own Magecraft Spells, along with other functions. Its personality seems to follow along the lines of numbness. It seems to hold no other prerogative than to follow orders and eliminate what it would see as an enemy, so long as it's within the order's directions. Because it is so "perfect", Ixazaluoh finds this robotic-like personality to be one of its most major flaws. However, after its transformation, it seems to do a near 180, disregarding all life and begins to eradicate all things within the vicinity in spite of its primary target. Xtabay was named after a Legendary Creature within Mayan Mythology. Its Origin is referred to as Deep One (ディープワン, Dīpuwan), one that Ixazaluoh had taken from one of her many victims. Deep One follows along the logic of the Deep Ones found within a works. The Origin allows for Xtabay to essentially turn beings with an Origin to a Deep One by way of Origin corruption. Their bodies would become infected and contort to that of a unique Deep One. The method that Xtabay does this is by applying the corruptive properties of its Origin into its Xtabay Mini'''s, injecting the target. This process can be subverted by using your own magical energy to counter-act the Origin's corruption effects. Passively, however, Deep One allows for Xtabay to "upgrade" their own body by fusing with the Mystic Codes it has created, becoming a colossal monstrosity in the process, similarly to the process of Deep Ones being able to become monstrously-sized in their own right. Xtabay holds the Elements over Wind, Fire and Water, primarily using them in firing blasts of Magical Energy at her targets, fueling them as they're being cast, and then looping the already shot attack so it could become a near infinite spell. After being cast, Xtabay is able to manipulate the direction, speed and shape of the attack via its Wind Element. Xtabay Mini Mystic Code.png|Xtabay Mini Xtabay Stelae Mystic Code.png|Xtabay Stelae Machaquilá '''Machaquilá is one of Ixazaluoh's Mystic Codes, operating as a roaming Mystic Code that has the capabilities of acting on its own, producing its own Magecraft Spells, along with other functions. The personality it follows seems to be of a hot-headed person that is overconfident in their own capabilities, preferring to rush head first into battles, feeling the need to disregard any questions being asked. Machaquilá was named after a Mayan city. Its Origin is what it refers to as Inversion (反転, Hanten), one that Ixazaluoh had taken from one of her many victims. With Inversion, Machaquilá is able to invert things it does, or is done to it. Due to being a Mystic Code, Machaquilá would not normally have the concept of "life" or "death" applied to it. However, if pain were to be inflicted upon it, in the form of damaging their primarily mechanical composition, it would instead "heal" it, which in the end would mean that nothing happens to it. This Origin is incorporated into the very body of the Mystic Code, thus allowing for Machaquilá to create a protective barrier from its own body. Machaquilá possesses the Element of Earth. Normally, Earth would allow for a user to ground concepts into things they would want. However, due to Machaquilá's Origin, it instead allows for Machaquilá to take away concepts that would otherwise be grounded into something and take the magical energy that was used for it, applying it to themselves. That is, if said situation had magical energy to offer. An example would be that it could change itself from a falling motion to a flying or floating one, and vice versa. Hozanek Hozanek is one of Ixazaluoh's Mystic Codes, operating as a roaming Mystic Code that has the capabilities of acting on its own, producing its own Magecraft Spells, along with other functions. It holds the position of being Ixazaluoh's first Mystic Code, so it's very buggy and not up to par with the other Mystic Codes she has. It seems to be very naive, not fully understanding certain concepts, so it can be emotionally manipulated, where it acts similarly to a baby. One who could talk, at least. Hozanek is named after a Mayan Deity. Its Origin is what it refers to as Pizza Bagel (ピザベーグル, Piza Bēguru) and Fire (火, Hi), two Origins that Ixazaluoh stripped away from some of her many victims. The Origin of Fire allows for Hozanek to produce and manipulate the fire it would otherwise produce. It could even ignite its body if it chose to, suffering no ill effects due to being resistant to fire. With its Origin of Pizza Bagel, however, it is able to apply the properties of Pizza Bagels to its spells, its body, or simply to targets it comes into contact with. It does not need to apply all the concepts at once, where it can decide to focus on the "cheese" aspects over the others. Hozanek has no Elements it could use. Trivia *Ixazaluoh Janaab Pakal IV uses the design of Kirisame from the Dr. Stone series. **The Mystic Code Xtabay uses the design of Eater Adam from the Digimon Cyber Sleuth game. **The Mystic Code Machaquilá uses the design of Wall Echo from the Fairy Tail series. **The Mystic Code Hozanek uses the design of Vino from the Zatch Bell series. Category:Humans Category:Masters Category:Characters in Fate/next Category:Fate/next Category:Female Characters Category:Average Ones